clear_midsummer_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Celebrity Debut Entertainment office
The Celebrity Debut Entertainment magazine has office space in Qingdao where their employees can come to work on the magazine. The office space has a number of rooms and areas. Surrounding building Exterior The building where the magazine's offices are located seemed to be majority-owned by Dior. It was positioned close to a waterfront, and next door to Qdsuh Cosmetics. CDEOffice_AcrossWater.jpg|Presumably the office building in question is the one on the far left. CDEOffice_StreetLevel.jpg|Again, the entrance is on the far left. Outer lobby The outer lobby consisted of at least two rooms. The first contained the main building reception desk, which had an unknown company name on the front (apparently "Q Park"). It also contained two plants, a CDE banner stating "WATCHMEN" and a board listing all the floors and their contents. The second room contained the lifts and another plant and banner, plus an electronic screen. This second banner displayed "ENTERTAINMENT". One of the lifts had an enlarged magazine issue front cover attached to the back. CDEOffice_OuterLobby_ReceptionArea.jpg|The reception area CDEOffice_OuterLobby_LiftWaitingArea.jpg|The area where employees wait for the lift CDEOffice_Lift.jpg|One of the lifts - notice the large magazine front cover scan on the back wall CDEOffice_OuterLobby_ElectronicScreen.jpg|The electronic screen present in the lift waiting area. Note that this is just one of the things it displays. Magazine floor areas Inner lobby The inner lobby was where non-employees would typically wait to meet employees, although they could also freely enter the office area itself. Both the long walls of the lobby were covered in small, mostly abstract framed images. For example, one images simply showed a black "P" on a yellow background, one showed a black circle on a green background and one showed three white exclamation marks on a blue background. (The "P" and "O" are likely the last two characters of "FIPO".) Not all the images were so simple however. On the left side of the lobby as one entered, was a shorter wall with a window. Here there were two chairs and a table provided for those who were waiting. The table had a small plant and an assortment of magazines to entertain the person sitting there. In the corner with the far wall (facing someone as they would enter the lobby) was a tall plant and one could see into the office corridor through glass windows. CDEOffice_InnerLobby.jpg|The lobby as one would enter it, showing the waiting area (left), entrance to the corridor and the far wall with its framed images MLT_MagazineOfficeLobby.jpg|The opposite wall (which would be behind someone as he/she walked into the lobby from the lifts) Corridor The office has a corridor running through it which links the various rooms. As with most areas, the corridor is decorated with small framed images. While all rooms in the office area have windows to see into them, these are all fitted with blinds. XWQ_EnteringBreakRoom.jpg|Wan Qing walks from the corridor into the break room; the corridor can be seen behind her XWQ_Eavesdropping.jpg|Wan Qing standing in the corridor eavesdropping on her colleagues CDEOffice_CorridorWall.jpg|The corridor wall as seen from the break room, featuring the usual small framed images Hua's office One of the rooms was used as Wan Hua's office. It had several large black sofas in the middle where Hua could hold meetings with other staff. The four walls of the office were all quite different from each other. The "wall" containing the entrance door was made of windows which looked out into the corridor. It had a fishtank against it, where Hua's fish lived. Next to the fishtank was an artpiece showing lots of blue-coloured birds on top of rods. Opposite this wall was a large window where one could see outside the building. The wall closest to the door was decorated with the small framed images seen elsewhere in the space (with one line of them spelling out "FIPO") while the remaining wall hosted a large abstract painting. WHOffice_Sofas.jpg|The large sofas, with the small framed images in the background, including those spelling out "FIPO" XWQ_At121_ZoomedOut.jpg|In the bottom right of this photo (which is from the same scene as the previous) you can just see the fishtank. More towards the middle of the photo, the small blue-coloured birds can be seen WHOffice_FishTank.jpg|The fishtank and blue-coloured birds seen more clearly WHOffice_LargePainting.jpg|Part of the large painting which covers one wall of the room WHOffice_SmallImageWall.jpg|A few of the small framed images covering a wall of the room WHOffice_Entrance_GameOver.jpg|Some more of the small framed images, including one which reads "GAME OVER" Wan Qing's office Another room was used as Xia Wan Qing's office. This room had roughly an "L" shape. In the centre of this room was a large table, part of which acted as Wan Qing's desk. She sat there in a tall chair. On the other side of the table were two smaller chairs where her colleagues could sit during a meeting. Aside from Wan Qing's books and files, on the desk were a lamp, a computer keyboard, a small computer monitor, and 3 photographs. One showed Wan Qing with Mo Ling Tian, one showed her with Xia Wan Yang, and the third showed her alone. Underneath the table was a tower-style computer unit. In the corner of a room there was a brown leather sofa and table. The table housed snacks and magazines for those who would sit there. Next to the sofa were a plant and a red artpiece shaped roughly like an inverted teardrop. A small mostly-green abstract painting was on one of the walls, next to the plant. On the opposite side of the room was a tall light with a red lampshade. Behind Wan Qing's seat was a bookshelf which, as well as housing some books, also held other items. For example, there were various pieces of pottery, a photograph of Wan Qing in a yellow dress and a "thumbs up" shaped ornament. On top of the bookshelf were a number of different coloured bird-shaped ornaments on one side, and a large circular artpiece (with a person in the middle of the "ring") on the other. Above the bookshelf on the wall was a large drawing of birds, and next to it was another small abstract painting, this one being in orange. WQOffice_Main.jpg|Wan Qing's office as a whole, showing the table and chairs, lamps, sofa and table, plant, green painting, inverted teardrop artpiece, and (if you zoom in) the computer tower unit. WQOffice_Photos1.jpg|Two of the photos and the computer keyboard WQOffice_Photos2.jpg|The rightmost photo can be seen here WQOffice_Bookshelf.jpg|The bookshelf, including the "thumbs up" ornament and various pottery/books WQOffice_Bookshelf_Top.jpg|The top of the bookshelf viewed from the adjacent office, showing the artwork, bird ornaments and photograph WQOffice_BookshelfWall.jpg|The wall which the bookshelf sits against viewed from the adjacent office, showing the circular artpiece and orange painting WQOffice_MonitorReflection.jpg|The small computer monitor can be seen, and its display reflected in the window to the adjacent office Unknown office Another office, adjacent to Wan Qing's and opposite Hua's, contained a bookshelf, computer monitor and a plant. It appeared to be the office of a staff member who wore a pink dress. CDEOffice_UnknownRoom.jpg|The bookshelf, computer monitor corner and plant can be seen CDEOffice_UnknownRoom_PinkDressEmployee.jpg|The employee in the pink dress can be seen working in this office as viewed from Wan Qing's office Break room One of the rooms was used primarily as a break room, where staff members could eat their lunch or similar meals. It contained a table and chairs. CDEOffice_BreakRoom.jpg Known visitors The following people are known to have visited the office: * All the employees of Celebrity Debut Entertainment magazine * Xia Wan Yang * Mo Ling Tian External branding As well as Celebrity Debut Entertainment itself, the branding of at least two different companies have been seen in and around the office. It's not clear if these are directly linked to the magazine company itself. Dior This was the external branding used for the building (see "exterior" section above), but also appeared in the office itself. Fipo China The title "FIPO CHINA" appears regularly around the office. :In real life, FIPO CHINA is an office rental company, so it is likely that they provided the offices where the show was filmed. For example, it appears in frosted glass both on doors and internal windows. The word "FIPO" also appears in series of small framed images which spell it out. WHOffice_Sofas.jpg|The small framed images spell out "FIPO" MLT_MagazineOfficeLobby.jpg|It's assumed that the two letters "PO" are the second half of the word "FIPO" FipoChina_Frosted.jpg|The brand is frosted into many internal windows... CDEOffice_UnknownRoom.jpg|...and most if not all doors feature the brand CDEOffice_InnerLobby.jpg|The full text can be seen most clearly as a shadow as per the bottom-right corner of this photo FipoChina_ZoomFlip.jpg|...and here it is zoomed and flipped so one can clearly make out the text Category:Locations